Black and White with Shades of Grey
by ReturntoZero1
Summary: Alba comes home to an empty room, and a errie silence fills the room...all he can wonder is where is Soriee? KOF MI2, Yaoi hints of SorieexAlba


Note: This is not really related to the storyline and yeah, I bent it to my will. And I don't own anything…though I still try…

_Black and White with Shades of Gray_

The sickening screech echoed off the walls but no one heard… The job had been finished. The Devil of Daybreak, also known as the 'King', had stained his hands with the blood of another unimportant soul. Why was he like this? With a cold expression, feeling no guilt as he wiped his hands clean, he remembered that time ago when everything was simple.

He knew something was wrong. He knew his parents died a cold, swift death. The problem wasn't the fact that they were alone, it was that he shed no tears for them. They meant nothing to him. After their death, in the orphanage in Germany, he remained in solitude, casting himself away from others. Soireewas his connection to the outside world. Fate had adopted them. No really, the guy's name was Fate, and he became their stepfather, and he took them back to America. They still weren't completely normal, but they sure got real close. Life took a change for the worse, leaving them alone once again in the world after Fate's death. Fate's death was not natural, he was killed quite brutally at the hands of Duke, and they vowed to never forgive him for killing their only true father.

He needed to support both himself and Soiree. He had a calm personality and was very intellectual. Not much work interested him, until he found out about the black

market. He became a hit man, and continued to climb the ladder to the top. His brutal style and cold demeanor gave him the name 'King'. He became the ruler of Southtown. His real name was Alba Meira, his first name meaning "Daybreak" in Italian. He used his natural killing instincts to get the job done.

I cleaned myself up after eliminating the 'inferior'. Killing gives me such a sweet satisfaction, I don't mind if people think I'm crazy, I really don't care. Sighing I quietly stated, "I better get home, Soiree will be worried." Making my way out of the room, my shoes making a small 'thunking' noise, I was greeted by Lein Neville. A tall, young foxy

woman of prideful stature, working along side me as a sidekick, if I must pronounce, she was always on point with quick assassinations. "Done with work?" she asked, peering at me with a serious look. "I still have another important errand to run. But yes, the task was completed." Leaving her presence, my mind quickly focused to the other assignment at hand.

Heading torwards the convenience store, I stopped short of meeting someone at a café nearby. "Yo, King!" That familiar voice was none other than that Lone Wolf, Terry Bogard, a cheerful and friendly guy who holds no ill torwards anyone. We usually are coffee buddies, talking about what happens on the streets or any 'loose ends' I have yet to tie up. Waving at me for his location at Pao Pao Café at an open table, I made my way over to him and took a seat. "So, I hear your toll has reached at least 37 by now, huh?" "It's not that big of a deal you know. It's going to rise even higher so stop counting." I knew he was taking the kind of pattern of constant checking at my new records. It didn't make much of any difference. "Besides, I also hear today is a very special day." He was

catching on too quickly. Hoping to get out of that response somehow, I asked forcefully "I'm in a bit of a rush, so could you hurry up?" "Awww, don't be like that! I just want to know that you're still human and not some immortal killing machine!" Terry whined. "I just have something to do and hopefully will have time to-" "Dude, its okay. I understand if it means that much to you, I'll let you be on your way." Terry interrupted. I left the table and said a goodbye before heading back on track.

Heading torwards the dark abyss known as the store, finding what I need won't be easy; piles upon piles of useless materials and junk is scattered, with its colors of wonderment that posses me to buy something I don't need. Taking a quick look upon my horizon, I stepped inside, and as soon as the smell of bread reached me, I darted my way through the grand selection of various items, locating the bakery aisle. Picking out a small cake brightly decorated with candied roses, and taking no heed to anything else, I preceded torwards the mundane waiting line.

Oh, just my luck. I managed to cram myself in the dreaded line number 13. That monster will be waiting for me. I know number thirteen is an unlucky number, and that cashier will be on me as soon as she sees my face. Reaching the front of the line, and thanking whatever deity or powerful force that no one was behind me, so I would be saved the embarrassment that was about to unfold. Her annoying high-pitched voice, and the fact that she is constantly taking note of my actions by stalking me, hurting me with the pencil she always seems to jab at my abdomen when she wants to flirt with me when I clearly have no interest in is none other than- "Hi Alba!" she said excitedly. "…Hello

Nagase..." I replied grudgingly. "How are you today? It's so great to see you! What's the cake for? Wait! Don't tell me! Hmmm...I give up!" "A special someone." I spat out. Continuing, "Today is a very important day and I won't tell you who that someone is." "Aw, come on! Tell me!" she whined. "No Nagase." I objected. Sometimes I just wish to shove scissors in my ears just to keep from listening to her constant questions. A sigh escaped my breath from the headache I felt coming on. "Can you hurry up, Nagase?" I tried to ask nicely. "Sure, Alba." she said with a wink, although not before poking me in the gut to jot down a note on a small notepad she kept nearby the register. "Here you go!" She handed me the bag. "Thanks." "I hope to see you again soon! Call me!" she exclaimed as I walked out. I checked the bag to find she slipped a piece of paper with her number scribbled on it. I would never call. Returning home, my thought begun to drift to Soiree.

Soiree Meira…or better known as the Angel of Twilight due to his first name meaning 'Twilight' in French. The tall, spiky white haired man who has the undoubtedly cheerful smile on his face when I come home every day. His magnanimous and passionate attitude always cheers me up, even in the worst of days. The way he greets me and welcomes me with open arms shows his care for me. If home is where the heart is, then as long as I'm with Soiree then I'll be fine. We were born together, and although we are like polar opposites, we are twins. Today is our birthday, June 6th. Our love for each other grew as time passed; the emotions are indescribable. The touch of his warming hugs and the feeling of ultimate protection that nothing can hurt us or separate us. Whispering words of love and telling me that he misses me, longing for my return when I leave. Showing my affection and protecting him from danger is how I showcase my deep love. An automatic lover to care intensely, longing for a kiss as sealing security to—what is that blaring noise?! I am pulled out of my thoughts as I whip my head around torwards the source of noise. To my relief it's just a car alarm.

Darn car alarm. I'll head home to see his wonderful expression and end today with a knowing that he is there beside me, never to leave me alone. Stepping through the front door, consumed by darkness and the silence becomes somewhat deafening. I become concerned with the silence. "Soiree!" I yell out. "Soiree!" Hoping for a reply of any kind, from inside I slowly tread to our room. In our room, a thin layer of white powder covers the floor. Boot marks litter the ground, and hand prints are smeared into a trail. I am pulled into an epiphany, as I hear Soiree's screams echo in the room, drifting off the walls and chilling me to the bone. The struggle is heard as things are tossed and bodies are dragged. I can only imagine what has happened to my brother as I follow the trail torwards the open window. A soft, chilling breeze flows in; the powder rises and dances in the air, almost chocking me as I sharply inhale.

Bolting out of the room, I feel a rise of panic in my chest, irritating me to no end, running out in search of Soiree. Slamming open the door, I feel the cold air of the night hit my skin, dashing out into the night. My heart pounding through my chest, and the sick feeling swirling in my gut, only making my thoughts race in fear. I knew something was terribly wrong. And as my blood pulses through my veins, I run as fast as I can, fueled by my adrenaline and ignoring the pain in my legs from the sudden movement.

My breath comes out in heavy spurts as I finally arrive at my destination. Using all my strength, I push the old rusty gates open from their dormant position, revealing a spacious graveyard. The gravestones are untouched and dirty, I slow my pace and feel the dirt under my boots shift and squish. I take a sharp left and walk down an 'aisle' of graves. My eyes quickly scan each grave stone, dancing back and forth until I read his name. Fate Meira… our only father in our lives. I calmly remember that fated day when he lied in his deathbed, bleeding out too much for him to survive. I had clutched his hand, trying to make him stay, but he knew he would not live. He turned to me, and with his last dying breath he said, "Alba…your old enough to live on…please take care of your little brother… and don't mourn for me, I will become guilty if you shed tears for this worthless old man… I wish you the best of luck in life…I love you b-both…" I did as he wished and I never shed a tear for him.

Out of the corner of my eye I notice a small bouquet of magnolias, colored a rotting brown, swaying slightly with the breeze. The smell of the flowers dance in the air, filling my senses to a point where my mind is hurting with memories of loss and tragedy. I gaze up into the sea of stars, and I am able to experience a second of twilight, before the sky's shades of purple fade and are replaced with the hues of red and orange, putting this long night behind me and a new dawn appears. I had believed my tragic life had only been in black and white and my tears blurred my vision as I saw shades of grey. I took a deep breath and realized that the most important person had been taken away. Instead of letting Soiree go like I did with Fate, I am going to find him, no matter what it takes. My head is clear and I am ready to go, and as the graveyard flowers gently fill the air, my passion for finding Soiree is that of the rising sun…


End file.
